Mystery Girl
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: Kensi and Deeks got to Australia and found a girl called C who is one of the worlds youngest agent with a terrible past behind her. When the team discovers her, they want to help her remember what happened in her past and also along the way she has a memory about her older brother that has blonde shaggy hair.
1. Chapter 1

**So i was having a NCIS:LA marathon with my cousin and was up to the episode where Deeks mentions that if they survive they would go to Australia.**

**So here's what happens and there is also a massive twist in the late chapters.**

**So here it is **

**Mystery Girl **

Kensi and Deeks decided to go to Australia for a vacation and were i the town in NSW. They were at a shopping center having coffee and the most famous Gloria Jeans when they saw a girl, about 16 years old with light brown hair with blonde streak wearing short denim shorts and a red tank top with black ballet flats, walking behind an old scruffy man that was hiding something in his jacket.

"Kens did you see that?" Asked Deeks.

"Oh yeah and i think that girls about to get into some big trouble." When Kensi and Deeks got up from their chairs they started walking towards the girl when the man noticed them and took the girl into his arms and draw his gun to her head. Everyone started screaming and running away from the man. Kensi and Deeks draw their guns at him, the girl looked really scared and all she wanted to do was run away.

"Put the gun down and let the girl go!" Ordered deeks but the man stilled had the girl in his arms.

"I'll relise the girl when you handcuff yourself and then lye on the ground and let me run off." Said the man.

"Not gonna happen." Said Kensi.

"Please... Just let me go, PLEASE!" Said the girl who was now crying. Then some more men surrounded them and Kensi and Deeks had no option than to do what he says.

"Ok we're putting our guns down." Said Kensi and deeks followed her lead. They put their guns on the ground and then laid down. Two men went to the and tapped their hands together.

"Excellent, but you know what. I don't think i want the girl to live." Then the man pushed her onto the ground and aimed his gun at her. He went to go shoot and Kensi and Deeks both yelled no. The man pulled the trigger, but, nothing happened. Then the girl had this big grin on her face and said.

"Gotcha." She then jumped up and kicked the man in the stomach and then took his gun and aimed it at him and put the ammo in as well.

"I've been tracking you down for ages and i finally caught you." The other men started shooting at her and she dodge every bullet. Kensi and Deeks could not believe their eyes. Who the hell was she and how can she dodge so many bullets at once. Then the men got up and started running for the exit. The girl ran over to Kensi and Deeks and helped them untie the tap from their hands.

"Are you guys OK?" She asked.

"Yeah but what about you? And more importantly who are you?" Asked Deeks.

"I'll explain everything once we catch this son of a bitch." Then all three of them ran outside and chased after the men. When they finally reached them there were police cars and officers everywhere. They all just stood there while they arrested them.

"Donald McLaughlin, it gives me great pleasure to say you are under the arrest for the murder of Officer George Smith and attempted murder on a federal Agent." Said the older man in a FBI uniform.

"He ordered and ten the men took them away for a long vacation in jail.

"I had it all under control."

"Sure you did chikita, sure you did. Anyway who are these guys?" Asked the man.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye NCIS and this is my partner LAPD Detective Marty Deeks. Who are you guys?" Asked Kensi.

"I'm Special Agent Michel Andrews FBI and this is Special Agent C Beckett."

"What does the C stand for?" Asked Deeks.

"I don't know i haven't know my whole life."

"So what agency do you come from?" Asked Kensi.

"NCIS."

"WHAT! Washington or..."

"Los Angeles."

"That's the same department we're from."

"I know."

"So why did you come down to Australia?" Asked Deeks.

"Hetty sent me on a mission and Michel owned me a favor so he helped me out."

"How old are you?" Asked Kensi.

"18 years old."

"And you're an Agent."

"Yelp." Kensi and Deeks couldn't believe how young she was and how skilled she is. Then Hetty called Deeks and Kensi telling them to come back to LA because they had caught a case and the were needing their assistance.

"Hetty wants us back at LA Kens, oh and also she wants you to come back with us C." Said Deeks.

"Why does she want me?"

"I don't know i didn't ask."

"OK fine, lets go." Then they all left to go to the airport and head home to Los Angeles.

.

.

ON THE PLANE

It was around Midnight and their plane wasn't landing for another 7 hours. Deeks and Kensi were asleep but C wasn't. She couldn't sleep she just kept wondering why Hetty wanted her back for.

"Can't sleep." Said Deeks still a little bit groggy.

"Something like that." replied C.

"You know calling you C is weird like when Gaga wore a meat dress that was weird."

"Could you get to the point please Detective Deeks."

"You know you can call me Marty. Anyway do people just call you C or do they call you something else?"

"Some of the agency's that i worked at call me Beckett, but no-ones called me anything else."

"How about Kitty Kat or Kitty or short."

"Why not, it's not like i'm staying in LA for long anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"There are lots of secrets that NCIS don't know bout me. Hetty's the one that actually rescued me from the world."

"What did she do?"

"I'll explain everything when we get to Ops."

"Deal."

"so what's with you and Kensi?"

"Wha... What do yo mean?"

"Come on Marty, no one looks at there partner while they're sleeping to make sure that they're safe. You care about her alot don't you?"

"Yeah of course we're partners."

"But are you more than partners."

"what do you mean?"

"Just make sure that you don't lie to your partner about anything or get your feelings about each other in the way of your dutys."

"Did something like that happened to you?"

"Kinda. But that's in the past now so it doesn't matter anymore."

"If you say so. Try and get some sleep we still have about 7 hours util we reach LA."

"I'll try."

"Well night."

"Night."

.

.

7 HOURS LATER

"Finally were here." Said Kensi as she got outside the airport.

" Who's coming to pick us up Deeks?" Asked Kensi.

"I think Sam and Callen." Replied Deeks.

"Hey Deeks Kensi! Over here!" Yelled Sam. Kensi and Deeks crossed the road towards Callen and Sam.

"Hey guys how was your vacation?" Asked Deeks.

"Pretty good. We heard that you were in Australia, how did that go?"

"Well we almost got to see all of Australia. We started at Western Australia then we went to Queensland and we then stopped at NSW." replied Deeks.

"So why are we all back early from our vacations?" Asked Callen.

"That would be my cue to come into this conversation. These 2 interfered in a case in Australia and Hetty called us aall back to LA because she probably wants everyone to work on a case." Said C.

"And who might you be?" Asked Callen.

"Special Agent C Beckett NCIS."

"Your kidding right?"Asked Sam.

"Nope."Replied C.

"But how old are you?"

"18 years old."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Yelled Callen and Sam in unison.

"Nope. I'm 18 years old and i'm an agent. Get over it."

"What does the C stand for?" Asked Callen.

"That's the problem, i don't know. My whole life I've been trying to find out what the C stands for. What about you, G Callen, what does the G stand for?"

"Touche. Shall we get back to OPS?" Asked Callen.

"Yeah lets go." Said Deeks. As they were getting into the cars everyone but C didn't get in.

"Are you coming with us C?" Asked Sam. Then a red Farrier showed up in front of everyone and a male came out of it.

"Well it's about time you returned to LA C!" Said the guy.

"No "I've missed you so much" or "Why did you leave me all alone" i am disappointed."

"Ha Ha C, so where are you going this time?"

"Hetty."

"Yikes good luck Kitty Kat."

"Thanks."

"Who is this?" Asked Callen.

"This is LAPD Adian Holmes, Aiden this is NCIS Special agent G Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and detective Deeks." Said C.

"Nice meeting all of you." Said Adian.

"I'll explain everything to all of you at NCIS. Until then keep your questions in your heads. Meet you there." Then C and Adian got in the Farrie and headed to NCIS OPS.

**OK so that's the first chaapter**

**i should be posting the second chapter pretty soon that will explain everything about C**

**So until then please review and tell me what you think and also ideas are always welcome.**

**Valkyrie**


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived they all waited for C to arrive at OPS so she can explain everything to them.

"Welcome back everyone." Said Hetty.

"It's good to be back but we could of used a little bit more time." Said Deeks.

"Well after this i'll give you 3 week vacation how about that." Said Hetty.

"DEAL!" Thay all said in unision. Then C walked in.

"Welcome back my dear it's been too long."

"It's good to see you to Hetty." They both hugged each other and then all went to the bullpen.

"So is anyone gonna explain why we are back here, what case are we working and who the hell is she?" Said Callen.

"Let me start from the beginning." Said C.

"When i was 5 years old, i could remember everything that's happened in the past. Like, i can remeber the weather, peoples conversations and basically everything that happened in the past years. I also had the ability to see the future as well. I can see what gonna happen to people in the next five years, who dies in the line of duty and basically everything."

"You have got to be kidding! That's impossible!" Yelled Deeks.

"Funny you should say that, no one believes me and i don't blame you if you don't either."

"So what's-"

"Gonna happen in the next five years with Kensi and Deeks." Interrupted C.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS GONNA ASK THAT!" Yelled Sam in disbelief.

"Future ability. Do you believe me now. And don't you dare open your mouth detective because i will not answer if i see who has sex with me."

"Dam it but that would be really-"

NO IT WOULD NOT!"Interrupted C.

"Anyway, When the government found out about this they kidnapped me to make me their weapon. They came into the house around 2 in the morning, guns drawn wearing heaps of protective gear. My dad was in the military and his kick ass skills kicked in. My dad tried to protect me and they shot him right in the chest right in front of me. My mum came in and tried fighting them and she was also killed. They took me away and locked me in a cell in a secret place in LA and i was there for about 8 years. They used me like a puppet, they would ask me questions that i didn't want to answer. They wanted to know about top secrets, wars, weapons all of that and if i didn't answer or gave them false information they would either torture me or tie me up and i wouldn't eat or drink anything for about a week. They made my life hell. Then Hetty came to rescue me. She came in with NCIS agents and she took me away from that place. Once Hetty learned about my ability's she offered me a place on NCIS. She even offered me a place to stay and full immunity as well. I said yes and i was recruited as an agent when i was 13 and 8 months old. After they realized that i ran away from the government they were hunting me down. So Hetty assigned me all over the world to help solve NCIS cases or help assist in anyway i can. So when i ran onto Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, I was helping the FBI with a case."

"Wow. Um wow." Said Deeks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, if you don't want me near you or your team i can leave here straight away if you want to i don't have to stay if you don't want me to." Said C.

"It's OK, we don't want you to leave." Said Callen.

"It's just, we haven't experience anything that you have been through and especially that young. Also witnessing your parents being murdered just because the government wanted you. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Thanks."

"Would you like to join our team?" Asked Callen.

"Wha... Are you sure!? Because i don't want to interfere with you guys and i..."

"It's OK we would like you to join." Said Sam.

"I...I would love to. Thank you." Then C started crying and everyone got up from their chairs and hugged C.

"So how about we come up with a name for you, because it would be awkward calling you C and we are not calling you Beckett." Said Deeks.

"Well i think we should call you Kitty Kat."

"No way Deeks. I think i can tolerate you calling me that but there's no way that everyone here is gonna call me Kitty Kat."

"Well what do you think?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know."

"What about CJ?" Said Kensi.

"CJ, CJ, that sounds pretty call and has some street cred in it as well. It reminds me when i went undercover as a DJ."

"Really you went undercover as a DJ!" Said Deeks in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was in Washington DC, i was shutting down a night club that was illegally selling drugs and guns." Said C.

"So we agree to call C CJ." Asked Sam.

"I already like the name and i'm cool with everyone calling me that." Said C.

"Well it's settled, welcome to the team CJ." Said Callen. Finally CJ felt like she was at home.

**Could you believe what CJ went through and she also remembers everything that has happened**

**So what CJ has is Hyperthymesia**

**My friend that passed away had it an it was really amazing how she could remember everything that happened in her life since she was around 5-6 years old.**

**So anyway please review and don't be scared to give me some ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in the Christmas spirit since there is ONLY 5 DAYS LEFT!**

**So my gift to everyone here is another chapter since it is getting heaps of followers in just 24 hours**

**but don't forget to review cause i really wanna know what you think**

**So here's chapter 3**

UPSTAIRS

"OK meet petty officer Jessica Williams. She had a husband Micheal Williams but he died 3 months ago and is now a home mum. She has twins a boy and a girl called Rebecca and James. Their house was broken into last night and shot Jessica in the shoulder. She's at the hospital still in sugery. The kids are at her sisters place." Explained Eric

"So what does this have to do with NCIS?" Asked Sam.

"He was murdered this morning for information of Miss Emma valentine." Said Hetty.

"What was his last name before Williams?" Asked CJ.

"Queens." Said Eric CJ sighed loudly and pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture and sent it to Eric's email account and Eric pulled the picture up.

"This is Emma valentine. Me. 4 months ago i was engaged to him. He never told me he had a wife. Anyway he was a millionaire he owned The Queens Office. He had some people break into his office and demaanded information about me. They wanted to know what the government were doing to me and they wanted to steel me from them and take me to be their weapon. Since he didn't answer them they started coming after me. They shot me in the arm and left me there bleeding on the floor unconciouss. When he came home i was bearly alive. He blambed himself and he broke off the engagment. He died becausse of me. Because they wanted to know where i was and what i was for."

"This is not your fault CJ. You can't take the blame." Said Callen.

"You have no idea how many people have died because of me! I wish that i didn't even have this kind of ability." Then CJ left the room. Deeks went after her while the others started into this case.

.

.

.

Deeks finally caught up with her and found her outside sitting against a wall crying. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"You don't have to do this case if you don't want to." Said Deeks.

"I've dealt with worse then this Deeks."

"Do you really wish that you didn't have this ability?"

"Yeah, because my parents died because of me, every single person died because they have been part of my life."

"Yeah but you've helped people with this as well."

"How name one."

"You saved me and Kensi in Australia and also you've saved other peoples life around the world."

"You looked into my record didn't you?"

"Yeah, i was curious."

"It's OK i did a background check on everyone on the team, even Hetty."

"Wow you don't trust people much do you."

"I trusted 1 person in my whole life."

"Who was it?"

"His name was David. David Smith. He was my very first partner and we trusted each other with our lifes. He was a complete douch bag. He made corney joke and always made me smile. He was also helping me find out about my past and what the C stands for. We were working a case and he died in the line of duty. I cried for days and days until his best friend Aiden the guy that picked me up helped me back on my feet. He was my partner for a while and then i was needed for a case in Hawaii. He gave me David's favourite necklace and told me that he is still with me, he's will always be with me if i wore this necklace." She pulled out dog tags that had David's name on it.

"I'm so sorry Kitty Kat."

"It's OK Deeks. That's why i asked you about Kensi and you because you two remind me of me and David."

"Thanks for looking out for us Kitty, now you ready to work on this case?"

"More than ever." They both got up and went back inside to find Micheal's killer.

When they returned back to the bullpen, Hetty wanted everyone to go to the boat shed to meet up with someone to work on this case with.

.

.

BOAT SHED  
When they arrived they were greeted by Hetty and some older man that looked like he was in his late 40's.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hannah, Mr Deeks, Miss Blye this is Detective Mark Soul-away. He will be assisting you on this case. May i ask where Miss CJ is?" Asked Hetty.

"She needed to do something before she came." Replied Deeks.

"Very well i shall leave you to know each other." Then Hetty left the boat shed and went back to Ops.

"So what have you guys got so far on this case?" Asked Mark.

"Not much." Replied Callen. Then CJ walked through the door.

"I'm so sorry that i'm late i didn't mean too." She said paniced a little bit.

"It's cool CJ we haven't started anything yet." Replied Callen.

"Hi i'm-"

"I know who you are you don't need to introduce yourself Mark Soul-away." Interrupted CJ with a cold and angry stare.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Mark asked.

"Oh that's right i was Blonde when you met me. C Beckett, now do you remember me."

"Oh your that bitch that killed David."

"HEY! I did not kill him! Your stupid department did!" Yelled CJ.

"Well least i didn't screw with him." CJ ran straight to him and punched him in the face and then kicked him. Deeks and Kensi ran up to CJ and Deeks picked her up and carried her outside while Callen and Sam went to go put Mark into one of the interigation rooms.

.

.

OUTSIDE  
"You OK now CJ?" Asked Kensi as she sat next to her.

"Yeah."

"What happened back there?" Asked Deeks.

"The case i was working on with David, Mark was our operation manager. He told us our undercover stories and what we were doing. He even told us what weapons to use. He was basically a self controlling freak. He thinks that i killed David."

"Why?" Asked Kensi.

"I don't know maybe because i was the last person to be seen with him."

"Did you and David have a relationship?" Asked Deeks.

"We had a brother and sister relationship. But we never were Girlfriend or boyfriend. Does he have to be working on this case?"

"Yes. Sorry Kitty Kat." Replied Deeks.

"OK, but if he pisses me off one little bit i get permission to shoot him on site."

"Done!" Said Deeks and Kensi in unison.

"He was working with NCIS for one case and we hatted him a lot, so you're not the only one that hates him." Said Kensi.

"Well that's good to hear. Shall we go back inside and see if Callen or Sam have shot him?" CJ said as she started getting up from the ground. "Yeah we better." Replied Kensi. and the tree of them walked back into the boat shed.

.

"So lets start again what are you doing here Mark?" Asked CJ.

"I'm here to take charge on this case."

"Rethink that."

"Why it's true, Director Granger said that i was taking charge on this case and that NCIS will co-operate with me."

"What happens if we don't." Asked Callen.

"Perhaps Agent Beckett should read this letter form the director." Mark then passed CJ a letter and she started reading. Her eyes shot open in shock and swore under her breath.

"You better do what he says Callen."

"Why?"

"Please!" Pleaded CJ.

"OK. But you're telling us after this talk."

"Deal."

"So as i was saying, you team will be going undercover at Micheal's Farewell party tonight. Agent Beckett will be going under as his fiance, Agent Callen and Agent Hannah will be her bodyguards for if the men come for her and try to kidnap her. Agent Blye and Detective Deeks will be waitresses and keeping an eye out for them."

"Why do i have to be his fiance, we broke it off and everyone knows." interrupted CJ.

"Well lets just say that you got back because of some circumstances." Mark said with an evil grin.

"How come your telling us what we have to be undercover as, why can't do this op our way!?" Yelled Deeks.

"Because Detective Deeks I'm in charge!"

"Says who!" Yelled Callen.

"Director Granger! He gave me full immunity for this op so you better listen to me!"

"Why should i!" Yelled Callwn back.

"Because i am a more experienced agent than everyone in this room. Even better than Hetty."

"Keep Hetty out of this or you'll really be sorry."

"Or what are you gonna call her and complain about me. Well guess what, i'm in charge and there's nothing you can do about it!" Then Mark swung his right fist into Callen's face, but it didn't contact his face, it hit someone else. Callen looked at the sight in front of him and saw CJ holding Mark's fist with her right hand. Mark looked at her in shock.

"I suggest that you go back to your office and cool down." Said CJ with her eyes cold as ice.

"Or what." He asked and CJ lifted him of the ground and flipped him over her back and landed on the floor.

"Does that answer your question or do i have to go call your captain and tell him you slept with his daughter. Your choice."

"You son of a bitch."

"I suggest you go before my team tortures you with those paperclips over there, oh and yes, they will do it." Then Mark got off the floor and went outside and went back to his office.

"you didn't need to defend me CJ i could of taken that punch."

"But you don't know what would of happened if you did take it."

"Future ability?" Asked Callen.

"Yelp and lets say it didn't lead to sunshine and lollipops."

"What did the letter say?"

"Something that i need to talk to Hetty about."

"OK so are we good here or do we need to hit the gym back at OPS?" Asked Sam.

"Nah we're cool. Let's get going." Replied Callen.

"I'll catch up." CJ said.

"OK, just don't take too long. Be back in 2 hours max." Said Deeks.

"Yes Dad, i'll be home before curfew." CJ said as she walked out of the boatshed. Kensi and Sam were laughing their heads off and Callen was just standing there shocked at CJ's comeback.

"NOT COOL KITTY KAT! NOT COOL!" Deeks yelled. Then they all returned back to OPS.

**There's chapter 3**

**so as i think you have all noticed Mark and CJ don't have that much of friendship they basically hate each other**

**anyway i'm gonna be posting some chapters for this soon so hang tight.**

**Thanks**

**Valkyrie**


	4. Chapter 4

**KEEP CALM**

** CAUSE **

**CHRISTMAS **

** IS IN  
5**

** DAYS**

**I'M SO EXCITED AND I CAN'T HIDE IT!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4 WHILE I SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS!**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!**

CJ sent Hetty a text message saying that she needed to see her in the boat shed ASAP. Ten minutes later Hetty arrived at the boat shed and sat done on one of the couches there.

"What was so urgent that you needed to see me CJ?" Asked Hetty.

"Granger knows about me. He knows everything about me and he threatened me with it." CJ said angry.

"What did the letter say?" Asked Hetty.

"I know everything about you Agent Beckett, and if you don't co-operate with this case and Mark, i will send you back to the government and destroy you without NCIS coming to rescue you. Your choice. Co operate or go back to that hell hole. Granger." CJ said as she remembered what the letter said.

"Oh bugar." Hetty said.

"I can't go back Hetty! I can''t!"

"I know dear. And i will not let you go back without a fight." Hetty said as she rose from her seat.

"So what do i do?" Asked CJ.

"What ever the hell you want. You have full immunity my dear and you can use it anytime you want. We should head back to OPS before Mr Deeks sends the whole agency looking for you."

"Agreed." CJ said with a smile and walked out the boatshed with Hetty.

.

.

As CJ walked in she saw Granger in the bullpen talking to the team.

"Ah Agent Beckett. It's good to see you again."

"Shut up Granger. What are you doing here?" Asked CJ.

"Can't i stop by here every now and then?"

"NO!"

"Watch yourself Agent Beckett or i will send you back. And don't you remember what happened when you disobayed something or tried to do something?" Granger said and walked out. CJ's eyes were wide open and started rememberring what happened when she was taken.

.

.

_May 17th 2002_  
_"Tell us how we win the war in 2012?" Asked on of the professors. _

_"I won't tell you!" CJ said and the professor got one of the guards to electroshock her for a good five seconds. _

_"Are you gonna tell me now?" He asked. _

_"NO! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Yelled CJ. _

_"Well then you will have to suffer the consequences." He said and left. The guards electroshock her some more and then started cutting her everywhere on her body. CJ screamed through the pain and eventually stopped and through her in her cell and left her there with no food for a week. Then dragged her back to the room and started the procedure over again._

_._

_._

While CJ was having a flash back. Deeks, Callen, Kensi and Sam were trying to wake her up from her daydream. When Kensi put her hand on her shoulder, CJ freaked out and started attacking Kensi. She flipped her over he back and Kensi landed on the ground. CJ started pulling punches and Kensi blocked everyone and flipped CJ so she was on the ground. Kensi was on top of her holding her wrist so she wouldn't fight anymore. CJ started calling down and realized what she did. Kensi was on top of her and the guys were standing there with a shocked expression on their faces. CJ kicked Kensi off her and ran to the gym. Deeks and Callen rant to Kensi to see if she was OK and Sam went after CJ. When Sam got into the gym her found her climbing the rock climbing wall and was almost at the top. When she got to the top she sat there and curled into a ball and cried. She knew Sam was there but she didn't want to talk to him. The rest of the team came down and saw CJ on top of the wall crying.

"How the hell did she make it to the top?" Asked Deeks impressed.

"Everyone can make it to the top Deeks. You can't because you can't even beat Sam at push ups." Said Kensi.

"CJ, why don't you come down and talk about this" Callen said. CJ didn't reply and just kept standing there. Then Hetty came down with Aiden and stood next to Callen.

"What happened?" Asked Aiden.

"Granger walked in and he said something about remember what happens when you don't obey. She stood there shocked for a couple of minutes and when Kensi put her hand on her shoulder she freaked and started attacking. Then she ran down here and climbed the wall and isn't talking to any of us." Callen explained.

"Oh god." Aiden said and walked to where CJ was.

"Kitty Kat it's me Aiden. What you did to Kensi wasn't your fault and she forgives you. I'm sorry that Granger brought back those memories and also with Mark working with you again. Can you please come down please."

"NO! THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE NO ONE CAN HURT ME!" Yelled CJ.

"Kitty you know what happens when you rethink about these memories, and last time this happened i was there just in time to help you."

"Why. Why does this always happen to me!?"

"I don't know." CJ then pulled a knife out and put it to one of the main veins on her wrist.

"CJ put the knife down." Aiden said calmly.

"Why, if i do then what will i have to live for?" Cj said as she flicked the knife in her hand.

"CJ please. You can't think like this you need to calm down and defeat all of those memories. Please CJ this is something that David would be disappointed about. So please i am begging you drop the knife." Aiden pleaded. CJ dropped the knife onto the ground.

"Thank you."

"Aiden... I can't take this anymore." CJ said and she fell of the wall. Aiden ran to CJ and caught her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious and everyone was concerned.

"It's OK, she'll be OK. This isn't the first time this happened." Adien said.

"Could someone explain what happened." Callen said.

"CJ's memories can also haunt her and make her feel like she's back to the place of the memory. When she was in New York, He partner died in the line of duty and looked after for a while until she was back on her feet. A week after his death she kept on having the memory play in her head over and over again. Some of the things she experience can get too intense and her mind will make her believe that she is there. After you told me what Granger said to her made me realized what memory that was. It was the memory of when CJ was in that secret warehouse when the government took her and tortured her. All of those memories makes her freak out and she thinks she's there. When Kensi touched her she thought you were one of the guards there trying to hurt her, so she attacked until she came to her senses." Aiden explained.

"So if she had a memory of watching someone like her partner die and if it's intense enough, she can remember it and be in that place and feels like she's actually there experiencing it when she's not." Deeks said.

"Yes." Aiden stated.

"OH MY GOD! i didn't know that! I shouldn't of touched her in the first place!" Kensi said panicking a little bit.

"It's...It's not your fault Kensi." CJ said as she started waking up.

"I should be apologizing for attacking you." CJ said as she looked at Kensi.

"You OK now Kitty Kat?" Asked Aiden.

"Yeah, sorry for freaking out like that." CJ apologized.

"It's cool and shouldn't have touched you." Kensi said.

"So what do we do if this happens again?" Asked Sam.

"Don't touch her. Let her calm down before you touch her. Just keep on saying comforting words to her until she snaps out of it."

"OK. Just don't climb up that wall and fall again because i can'y promise you that we will catch you like Aiden." Said Deeks.

"No promises. I have no control over my body when this happens." CJ Said.

"So shall we get back to work now because in about ten minutes we have to go undercover." Said Callen.

"Do i have to?" Complained CJ.

"YES!" Yelled Everyone.

"FINE!" Yelled CJ back. CJ tried to get up but her legs were like Jelly.

"Want someone to carry to the wardrobe?" Asked Deeks.

"Yes please." CJ replied and Deeks walked over to Aiden and replaced where Aiden's hands were holding her. He put his left arm under her knees and his right arm around her waist and carried her upstairs to the wardrobe to get ready for tonight.

**While i was writing this here comes Santa Claus started playing and i had a thought about all of the NCIS family dancing to it.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and also when CJ climbed up on the wall from a memory and also having no control over her body, that is true and has happened in real life. Just clearing that up in case anyone thinks i made it up**

**Also its a very serious condition as well.**

**anyway please review and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Valkyrie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm feeling nice and hopefully get on Santa's good list this Christmas for giving you guys a chapter**

**chapter 5 is now up!**

Kensi got dressed first, she wore a a long purple dress with no straps and has jewels in the middle going from her chest down to her stomach. She wore 4 inch purple heels, and her hair was out and curled.  
Deeks, Callen and Sam all wore black suits with white shirts under the jacket.  
CJ wore a dark pastel red strapless dress with a slit in the front. it had gold beading just under the chest and also had a soft pastel orange color where the slit was. She wore gold six inch heels. She had her hair swept to one side and curled. She looked like a flame in the fire and was breath taking. When she finished getting changed all of thee guys faces were priceless.

"Wow you look." Deeks said.

"Look what?"

"Beautiful." Said Sam.

"You think so. It's not over the top."

"No were near over the top. You look beautiful CJ don't forget that." Kensi said.

"Thanks shall we go to the boat shed?"

"We shall." Said Callen and they all work out of OPS aand drove to the Boatshed.

.

.

When they got down to the boat shed they were greeted by Mark who looked furious.

"Why are you dressed like that!?" Yelled mark.

"Hetty told us to wear these so we did." Replied Callen.

"But that wasn't the plan. I'm your boss!" "Since when!" Yelled CJ.

"Since Granger came and told me. Don't you remember the letter that i gave you. I'm a better agent then any of you i'm even better than the great Henrietta Lang."

"No your not." Interrupted CJ.

"In reality i actually over rank everyone in the world. Even the Queen!"

"Your only a child who begged her way in to the world of crime."

"Oh i'm scared."

"The only reason you're here is because they felt sorry for you because you were an orphan and had no where to go. I think you should of stayed on the streets and rot."

"Well guess what. I'm an agent and i'm in this world. You have no right to speak about my past since you have no idea about it."

"Oh rethink that sweetheart. You make everyone think that your parents died protecting you but truthfully you killed them once you got a gun in your hand." CJ just stared at him and pulled out her phone and called Hetty.

"Hey Hetty Mark's thinks that he knows everything about me and that i killed my parents and other mean things as well. She wants to talk to you." CJ said as she passed the phone to him.

"Mark Soul-away...Yes...It's true Assistant Granger told me all about her. NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! NO!" CJ pulled the phone away from him and put it on speaker phone.

"Mr Soul-away you are not in charge of my team and also all the information you received for Miss Beckett are fake." Said Hetty over the phone.

"anyway can we get back to the mission?" Asked Hetty.

"Yes Hetty thanks see you in a bit." CJ said and hung up.

"Believe me now?" Asked CJ. Mark lounged forward and tried to punch CJ in the face but failed. CJ blocked the punch and kicked him in the groin and kneed him in the stomach. Mark fell to the ground whining in pain.

"If it's OK with you boss i think we'll be going to do this OP without you so bye bye." CJ said and walked out of the boat shed were there was two limo's waiting for them. CJ, Callen and Sam got into one and Kensi and Deeks got into the other one and left to the memorial party.

.

.

When they got there Callen and Sam got out first and Callen offered his hand to CJ while she got out of the car. The paparazzi went wild and started taking pictures. CJ decided to stop and pose for some and then Kensi and Deeks showed up. Deeks stepped out first and helped Kensi out of the car.

"LOOK IT'S JUSTIN OLIVER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND MELISSA! JUSTIN HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A FATHER WITH A BABY GIRL ON THE WAY?" Asked/yelled one of the men. Kensi nd Deeks just stood there stun. CJ then walked over to them and kissed Deeks on the cheek.

"Just smile and go with it." CJ said and they went into the roll of Kensi being pregnant. CJ made her way inside and was greeted by her X-sister in law Mary.

"Emma it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry about mmicheal, he would of made aa great father." "Excuse me?" Asked CJ confused. "The baby, you're 5 months pregnant."

"Oh of course. It just feels weird that there's a child in me."

"Just remember that i will always be with you through this OK."

"Thanks Mary does everyone know that i'm pregnant?."

"No you guys didn't want to make it public. Oh Micheal's assistant wants you to make a speech." Mary said and handed her a glass of orange juice. CJ then made her way up to the stage and got a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage, Emma Valentine."

"Thank you, i would like to say thank you all for coming here today for Micheal and also for supporting me. Micheal was a good man and wanted to make this buisness a better one. As you all know, Micheal broke off the engadement with me but, before he died we were back on. We are expecting a babby girl in about 4 months and sadly Micheal isn't here to be a father. We use to talk at night what we would do with the baby and he wanted her to remember him as a loyal father who would do anything for her. So, cheers to Micheal who is in a better place and also for him being a kind hearted man." CJ finished her speech and raised her glass just like everyone else and said

"To Micheal." CJ was about to step of stage when a bullet hit her and she fell to the ground. Callen and Sam went straight to CJ with weapons drawn and making sure the shooter was done firing.

"CJ you good?" Asked Sam.

"Yelp...Ah son of a bitch!" Said CJ as she held her stomach.

"CJ did you get shot?" Asked Callen.

"Yeah but it went into the Kevlar vest. I just got a graze on my shoulder but that's it." Said CJ.

"Are you pregnant? And please don't lie we need to know and also the father of the id so we can beat his ass." said Sam.

"Hell no!"

"Just making sure. You are a really good actor. I actually believed you were pregnant." Said Callen.

"If you are pretending that you're pregnant we have to act this out. OK Eric call an ambulence but get one of our agents in there. We're gonna make it look like CJ is in critical condition." Callen said.

"Got it the "Fake" Ambulance is on it's way."

"Kensi Deeks what's your status?" Asked Sam over the coms.

"We're good except for Kensi's dress witch is ripped." Said Deeks.

"What happened?" Asked Callen.

"The shooter started shooting with a machine gun and he aimed it at us and since Kensi's dress is too long, he shot the dress."

"Hetty's gonna kill you." Said CJ.

"You're one to talk, you got shot and have blood spilling onto the dress." Said Sam as he kept pressure on her shoulder.

"Well other than that." Said CJ and the "Fake ambulance" came in and took CJ into the bus and drove to the boat shed where Hetty and Mark were.

.

.

.

When they got there CJ was holding her shoulder trying to put pressure on it and followed the team in.

"Is everyone OK?" Asked Hetty.

"We're fine Hetty." Said Callen.

"Kensi's dress is ripped."

"I can tell."

"Sorry Hetty blame the shooter." Said Kensi in defense.

"Oh i will. Anyone else injured?"

"CJ got shot in the stomach and her shoulder but it's just a graze." Said Sam.

"Follow me Miss CJ." Said Hetty and took her into one of the interrogation rooms. When CJ got in there, she saw a pair of jeans and a tank top in there.

"Let me look at your arm my dear." Hetty said and CJ held her arm out as Hetty looked at it. it was a graze and Hetty removed the dry blood away with a cotton ball and put a bandaged over it. CJ then took of the dress and also the Kevlar vest as well and saw the bullet in there.

"Well i'm lucky that i wore it then." Said CJ and examined the red bruise forming on her stomach.

"You have permission to yell your head at him CJ." Said Hetty and left the room so CJ could get changed. After CJ got changed, she put her ripped skinny jeans on and her combat boots and grabbed her black tank top and walked out there with her black sports bra towards the team. When she got out there Deeks, Callen and Sam's eye's looked at the topless CJ and Deeks whistles.

"Oh please i take it you have nothing better to do then stare at a pour Innocent girl who's in pain. That is low." Said CJ and made her way over to the fridge and got an ice pack and wrapped it with a paper towel and put it on her stomach from where the bullet had impact.

"Did Hetty look you over?" Asked Kensi.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"You sure because you look like you're in pain." Said Deeks.

"She deserves to be in pain for what she did out there." Said Mark.

"Seriously we're gonna start this again." Said CJ annoyed.

"Can someone find me some pain meds please." Said CJ and Deeks went to go find some and came back with a water bottle, her tank top and pain meds.

"Here take these's." Said Deeks and CJ swallowed them and started relaxing a little bit. Deeks then removed the ice pack and saw the damage. He started pressing his fingers along her ribs and when he got to one she started wimping in pain.

"You've cracked two ribs, but they will heal in about a week." Deeks said and passed her her shirt and she put it on carefully.

"Thanks." She said and everyone's attention was back on Mark.

"So did we get the shooter?" Asked CJ.

"No we didn't Beckett because this team was to worried about you they abandoned mission and went to see if you were OK." Said Mark.

"well that was nice of them wasn't it. You know you should have told me that i was pregnant before i walked in there making a fool of myself that i could of busted this whole operation."

"I thought you already knew."

"Well maybe next time you debrief the person going undercover about their cover before they get shot and crack two ribs. Oh FYI, you're paying for two very expensive dresses and my medical bills since you're in charge of this operation. Now if you may excuse me i have a date to be going to" Said CJ and started walking towards the exit.

"So tell me CJ, how's that baby of yours?" Asked Mark.

"What baby?" Asked CJ.

"You know the one you and David had. That baby girl was adorable. What was her name again?"

"You got your information wrong. That was Melinda, David's girlfriend. I'm her godmother and aunt but good on you for remembering about that."

"But you were pregnant."

"Maybe i was, maybe i wasn't." Said CJ and walked away leaving her team puzzled.

**So i might update some of my work before Christmas but i don't think i will **

**anyway if i'm not online i wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

**and hope all of you are safe if you are on holidays like i am**

**So Merry Christmas !**

**Mrs Valkyrie Claus**

**xooxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to all the people following me for this story it means a lot and since i have 15 followers I've decided to give you guys another chapter**

**so enjoy and merry Christmas**

When Callen, Kensi, Sam and Deeks got back to the bullpen they saw CJ sitting on the couch in the bullpen with her laptop on her lap.

"Hey i thought you had a date?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah well something came up." Said CJ.

"Did he bail on you because i can go and get him." Said Deeks.

"Yeah i went and then i actually bailed."

"Why?" Asked Callen.

"He didn't." Stated Kensi.

"He did." Said CJ.

"OK i'm not a girl so can you please explain to us gentlemen here please." Said Deeks.

"Have you ever been dating someone for a couple of weeks and they think it's time to make it permanent?" Asked CJ.

"permanent as in girlfriend and boyfriend or something else?" Asked Callen. CJ dug into her carrybag sitting next to her and pulled out a red box and threw it at Deeks. Deeks opened it and found a ring with a massive diamond on it.

"He proposed!" Yelled Deeks shocked.

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because i... It's complicated."

"How about we hit the gym G?" Asked Sam and Callen agreed.

"Hey Deeks why don't you go with them." Said Kensi.

"Why i suck at sparring."

"OK let me put it this way Deeks get out!"

"OK i'll be at the gym." Said Deeks and made his way down.

"OK talk." Said Kensi.

"I get to the restaurant and i found him sitting there looking nervous so when i came to sit down her was making sure everything went perfect. Then after we finished dinner we went outside and he took me to the pier. He got down on one knee and started a speech and proposed. I was there shocked and i didn't say anything and i said no. He got furious and started screaming at me saying why not. My response was i'm just not ready yet and he passed me the ring saying keep it until you make up your mind and then i ran. We've only been dating for what 2 months and he wants me to marry him."

"CJ, some people just want to rush relationships at make their girls them. Some people are like that but other people wait until it's right and they know what's going to happen."

"I actually ran a search for him and it turns out that he had a wife called Samantha. She passed away a week before we started dating."

"How old is he?"

"He told me he was 22, but he's actually 30. So i pulled up a picture of her and i found this." CJ pulled picture up of Samantha and looked at it in shocked.

"She looks identical to you." Said Kensi.

"Yeah, i think he just wants to replace his wife with someone like her. I'm so stupid."

"It's not your fault CJ, how were you meant to know?"

"I don't know i just feel stupid and also the ring he chose it has Samantha and Jackson on the inside of the ring."

"I'm sorry CJ, do you want to hang out with me tonight?"

"What do you have planned?"

"Night club?"

"Let's go!" CJ and Kensi grabbed their stuff and left a note for the boys to tell them they were going home and they will see them tomorrow and went back to Kensi's place got changed and went to the night club.

.

.

The next morning Deeks, Sam and Callen were all there except for Kensi and CJ.

"Hey have you guys seen Kensi or CJ?" Asked Deeks as he came back from getting coffee.

"Nope." Callen said and then they saw Kensi walking in with a bottle of orange juice and walking slowly.

"Morning Kensi!" Said Deeks chappy.

"Deeks not so loud." Said Kensi as she took her seat.

"Wow someone had a good night." Said Callen.

"Shut up. Where's CJ?" Asked Kensi.

"Don't know hasn't shown up yet. So what happened last night?" Asked Deeks.

"Oh a lot of things happened last night." Said CJ standing their with skinny denim ripped jeans and a purple singlet top with combat boots with black sunglasses, her hair in a high messy ponytail. CJ walked up to Kensi handing her a note and walked over to the lockers to drop her stuff.

"OK first of all CJ don't sneak up on me!" Said Deeks.

"Oh i'm sorry i was just minding my own business until you asked what happened last night." CJ said in an innocent voice.

"So what did happen because what ever it was, it gave Kensi a hangover." Said Sam.

"She's not the only one." Said CJ.

"OK Kensi and i went to a night club last night."

"Really! Why didn't you invite me i'm a great party person!" Said Deeks.

"Last time i checked you weren't a girl. Anyway i think i was more drunk then Kensi."

"I don't even remember what happened last night." Said Kensi.

"Funny cause i remember it perfectly." Said CJ with a grin.

"What happened?" Asked Callen.

"Well where do i begin!" Said CJ and sat on the front of Deeks desk.

"From the beginning." Said Sam.

"We got there and we walked down the VIP red carpet. We get to the door and i must say that i am good, i told him that i was the number one DJ in the world and he let us in instantly. So we get in there have a few drinks until some smoking hot guys come round and offers to buy us a drink. We kindly rejected them and then it started a bar fight. Turns out they knew me and they said that i dated them. The blonde one said that we were an item and he said we met in China. Funny thing is i told him no and he gave this impressive bruise on my eye. Then we start throwing punches and what do you know we are escorted out y security for protection while they got to spend the rest of the night in LAPD lockup. i went over there this morning and they said that they released them because they had nothing against them except for intoxicated with alcohol." Said CJ.

"OK i only remember the bit of you calling Aiden to pick us up." Said Kensi.

"Yeah we won't go into details what he said to me after we dropped you off."

"Let me look at your eye." Said Deeks. CJ took of her sunglasses and they saw the massive purple bruise forming around her eye.

"You should have gone to the hospital." Said Deeks.

"Yeah well that's not a choice at the moment."

"What happened." Said Callen.

"The governments looking for me again."

"We'll protect you." Said Sam.

"No you can't. No where's safe for me."

"Hey you have us to protect you."

"Yeah thanks for the support guys but i can't stay for to long or they will find me again." Then Eric signalled his whistle and they all went up to OPS to solve this case.

.

.

.

**So there's chapter 6 **

**i thought i better put a Kensi and CJ moment**

**Anyway i think this is the last update for this one until after Christmas **

**sorry!**

**anyway i want to give these people a massive shout for following, favorite, and reviews to these people**

**Ciarancis96**  
**MauraRizzoli1**  
**Thomasstpieree**  
**Angelina56**  
**sillystring3**  
**MMickey-Phil**  
**Lukehewings1**  
**Eunicecmh**  
**R.097**  
**katiiii**  
**lally89**  
**Khaller12841**  
**Hopelesslover1**  
**Misdit 1-3**  
**geekychick87**

**Thanks again to everyone and merry Christmas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey**

**i am so sorry that i have not updated for awhile**

**i'I've been in the hospital since NYE and have been in there for a while**

**Now you're probably thinking that somebody is in there that i care about or that i'm injured or sick**

**I was in a car accident and have paraplegia which is basically my lower half of my body including my legs are paralyzed due to my spinal cord.**

**Now it's not all bad news because after a few tests, the doctors say that i have a chance that i may be able to walk again which i want so badly too.**

**I've been adjusting to this and your support would mean the world to me. **

**So i know it's gonna be short but here's chapter 7**

When they got up there Eric was typing away furiously on his keyboard.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Asked Callen studying Eric's emotions.

"Someone's trying to hack into our system and get information out of our data base." Eric said really fast. CJ made a quick move over to the keyboard to Eric's left and started typing furiously as well.

"CJ, i know your trying to help but let the tech experts do their job, I.E me." Said Eric trying to shoo away CJ. CJ took the keyboard over to the tech table and continued her work from there. Eric and CJ were trying so fast the team couldn't keep up with what they were typing. Then at the same time CJ and Eric both hit the enter key and locked all of NCIS's data base.

"How did you two do that synchronized?" Asked Sam.

"Actually he was 2 minutes faster than me so i sped up to catch him so we could have double power to shut the data off before the hacker could find a way round. Also here's your hacker." Said CJ and pulled up a picture of an old Russian man at his computer typing. Everyone starred at her then the picture than back to her trying to figure out how she managed to do that in 3 minutes.

"Oh come on, you've never seen a girl work at a computer and manage to do three things at once."

"So, who is this guy?" Asked Eric trying to beat CJ.

"An old friend of mine called a government agent who tried to kill me." CJ said and everyone looked at her and realized how she managed to do this. "But his names Oscor Oliver. He is the main person on charge for torture at their secret location thing. He has everyone weapon you could imagine, even the illegal ones. They operate by hacking into someones data base to find the person they are looking for and then get a location by using their phones and then gives you a call about something personal and give you a location. Then they take you away in a van to their location. Then the fun begins."

"So where do we find him?" Asked Kensi.

"Oh we don't he finds us. And this is when we invite him into our data base." CJ said and then opened up the data base and it got hacked immediately.

"CJ WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Eric trying to shut it down.

"Eric it's fake."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a fake one with fake names, fake information, fake everything. Except for mine."

"Why yours?"

"Because they are after me, and me alone. That's why they are hacking into this data base cause they know they can get all of my information."

"Why would you sacrifice yourself for this agency just to catch this guy?" Asked Callen.

"Cause this agency has done me for me than i have ever done. It's time i repay all of NCIS and other agency's across this world for what they've done for me." Said CJ and stood up and started walking out the door.

"It's been an honor knowing all of you, really. Thankyou for everything, including being a family to me. You guys are the only ones i've trusted in years."

"I guess this is it." Said Callen.

"I guess so."

"But CJ, we can protect you. You'll be safe with us."

"Sorry Deeks, no one can protect me or keep me safe. Someone is always after me no matter how much protection i have. Goodbye." Said CJ and left the building. After a while they heard gunshots coming from outside and the team ran outside to find a black van with 5 people with masks on with guns shooting at CJ. She was putting up a great battle until one of them sedated her and pulled her into the van. Everyone started firing but it was no use, CJ was gone. CJ was right, no matter how much protection they gave her, she will never be safe.

**So i hope you enjoyed it and also thanks for the support from the people following, favouriting and reviewing**

**i will try and update soon so until next time**

**ALSO i got a review from another story and asked what my name is and it's Skye**

**until next time**


End file.
